Bathroom Fun
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Sonny gets a text from Alex Russo in the middle of class, demanding her to meet her in the school's bathroom. As soon as she gets there, Alex doesn't waste any time, and gets right down to making love to her.


My teacher sat at her desk as I heard the vibration of my phone from the inside of my bag. I quickly pulled my bag up to my lap and slid out my phone opening the new text I had just received.

"Bathroom, Last stall, Now, lock the door when your in"

Was all it said but I understood it fully, I bit my lip with a smile before placing my phone and bag beside my desk on the floor.

I rose my hand, catching the teacher's attention in an instant.

"Yes Sonny?"

"May I go to the washroom?"

My question was quick and simple, my teacher let out a small sigh before responding.

"Quickly"

And just like that, I was in the hall, turned the corner and into the washroom. To my surprise the lights were off, and with no windows in this washroom, it was extremely dark, it's as if it wasn't 1 in the afternoon, it is 1 in the morning.

The door slowly shut behind me, and I locked it, as I reached for the light switch with my other hand.

"Leave the lights off" I hear Alex's sexy seductive voice, and my palms had begun to get sweaty.

My shoes hitting the floor echoed through out the empty bathroom before I finally stood in front of the last stall door….I think.

I reached my hand out in attempt to feel the door but instead I was pulled into the washroom, my back pressed against the wall and lips connected to my neck.

"Keep quiet, we wouldn't want anyone to really hear us" Alex whispered into my ear, my heart began racing, before she continued kissing my neck, searching for my most tender place on my neck.

"I-I'm a screamer" I choked out, as best I could without a moan already escaping my lips.

"I know" Alex replied with a chuckle

Alex's body pressed hard into mine, Alex's waist slipped in between my legs as she began to suck my neck as hard as she could, I lifted my legs placing it around her waist allowing Alex to press into me more into.

Small moans and whimpers left my lips as I tugged on Alex's hair before She detached her lips from my neck.

"More please" I practically begged Alex.

"More?" Alex questioned my begging"Yes! Please!"

Without warning, a hand creped it's way up my thigh, just under my skirt.

"With pleasure" Alex responded as her fingers brushed over my clit, just over my underwear. "Your so wet"

Alex's fingers moved away from my area before air brushed against my bare legs as Alex pulled my skirt off, along with my underwear, my shirt quickly following the rest of my clothes on the floor. Alex's clothes had also joined.

Alex lifted me into her arms, pressing me more against the wall than before, my arms wrapped around her neck before Alex's fingers slid perfectly inside me.

My eyes shut as a moan left my lips, her thrusts began immediately, quick and deep.

"s-so good" I moaned

"So tight" Alex grunted

I couldn't help but moan loudly, disobeying Alex order in keeping quiet. Alex thrusted her fingers faster as I felt her breath against my ear.

"Shhh, I wouldn't want us to be caught" Alex whispered into my ear seductively. "You know why?"

"Wh-Why?" I asked trying hard not to moan too loud. I felt Alex's lips press against my ear while she pressed her body harder against mine.

"I want to keep thrusting into you, making you feel so good, and do you so hard you won't walk for the rest of the day" I couldn't lie, I'm more turned on by Alex's words right now.

My jaw dropped when I felt Alex push in another finger. My walls tightened around her fingers as I was getting closer to my climax.

"Oh Alex, I-I'm s-So close" I moaned into Alex's ear as she groaned and grunted pushing harder and faster into me. My walls tightened around Alex's fingers as I panted hard. I clenched onto the Alex's shoulders as I climaxed. I gasped loudly while Alex slowly thrusted into me then pulling out her fingers. My feet touched the floor once more as I watched as best I could Alex suck her fingers in the darkness.

"You still taste better than ever" She smiled and kissed me softly as my heart fluttered from her kiss.

I leaned down picking up what I'm pretty sure before I felt Alex gip my arms, then pinning my arms onto the wall, she held my hands beside each other just above my head.

"Oh we're not done yet" I saw a faint smirk on her face as she released me and I stayed against the wall. Millions of ideas popped into my head by thinking of "Not being done yet" with Alex. I couldn't quite understand what she meant by that.

I heard Alex going through her bag and her fidgeting with something, she mumbled some curse words under her breath before we heard a light snap.

"Finally" I heard her praise herself, before she made her way back to me. I swallowed hard only watching her shadow walking to me. I tensed as I felt something rub against my thigh and it was attached to Alex.

I felt her lips trail around my neck, tailing along my jaw line before she stopped over my racing pulse point. The object attached to Alex slide up and down my leg.

"Alex is…Is that a-"

"Oh yeah baby" I heard her whisper seductively in my ear. "a little extra gift for being such a good girlfriend" My heart raced as the tip of Alex's toy grazed against my slit softly.

"Oh god" I whispered as I heard Alex chuckle.

"So sensitive" I heard the smirk in her voice as she purposely made the item run over my clit. I whimpered her name as she kissed my pulse point before sucking at the skin. I felt the tip of the toy slowly begin to penetrate into me. I let out a soft whimper as Alex kissed my cheek.

"You're beautiful" she whispered into my ear as she thrusted the toy into me deeply, causing me to moan softly. She pulled out, and thrusted back in. I could feel her sliding with ease from all my wetness, there was no struggle with penetration. Alex gripped my hips, pushing in faster and harder. I ran my fingers through Alex's hair, earning a small moan from her, as I moaned louder.

"Alex…Alex…Alex….Oh, God Alex" I moaned, my heart beat racing in my chest, as Alex sped up her thrusts.

"Feels, So good" Alex grunted, pressing her body firmly against mine, now each time she thrusted, her breast rubbed against mine. Which in fact did turn me on more.

"H-harder" I moaned, and Alex obeyed. Each time she pounded into me she grunted. My arms moved around Alex's neck as I wrapped my legs around Alex's waist, giving her more access into me.

"Sonny" Alex grunted, tightening her grip on my hips.

"ahh, Alex, oh god, yes, Alex, Faster" I dug my nails into my lovers back as moaned loudly as She began hitting the right spot.

"It's coming! Alex it's coming!" I whimpered into her ear, as She pounded harder and faster. And soon enough I climaxed onto the toy, some of my juices splashing onto Alex. She thrusted slower, riding out my orgasm.

"Oh Alex" I moaned once she pulled out the toy, unbuckling it from her waist, she trailed her fingers across my cheek before connecting our lips.

"I love you" she said softly, A smile immediately spread on my face."I love you too, Alex" With one more peck on the lips Alex picked up our clothes."Better get back before someone comes looking for us" she said as I shoved her slightly.

As soon as we were dressed I kissed Alex goodbye and made my way back to class. I entered the classroom and felt a bit nervous as everyone in the class looked at me with confused expressions. I took my seat as Harper leaned over my shoulder from her seat behind me.

"Have a fun time with Alex?" She whispered as I turned to look at her.

"How'd you know?" I whispered back to her. She smirked, and chuckled softly.

"You're wearing her shirt" My eyes widened as I gazed down at the shirt I was currently wearing and it was indeed the shirt Alex had on this morning…oops?


End file.
